


Love is a fight we can't win

by Rose_Maryam



Series: Domesticity featuring Joe and Yuri [1]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, M/M, SWEET BOYS, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, joe is absolutely smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: Some much needed domestic fluff featuring Joe and Yuri.





	Love is a fight we can't win

**Author's Note:**

> This work is finished however I will be updating to the collection as regularly as possible!

Most mornings seemed to start out like this one, not that joe minded in the slightest. His arm was pinned beneath his lover, his silver hair cascading gently across his face, rough features once overtaken by sleep were quite serene.  _Yuuri's so damn cute when he's asleep_ Joe had casually allowed himself to think. He tightened his grip around the other man nestling his head softly against his hair with a content sigh. Yuuri shifted closer in his sleep wrapping his strong arms securely around the scrawny boxer. Now resigned to stay in bed until Yuuri decided to wake up Joe leaned back against the headboard. It's been three years since their final fight in Megalonia. Joe had come to realize sooner than Yuuri that the passion he felt toward fighting him had quickly turned in to a passion  _for_ him. Though eventually, they came to the same conclusion, the fire they felt for each other was something special. A feeling of this caliber only occurred so often and they had no intentions of letting it slip through their fingers. When Joe had finally built up the courage to say something, contrary to what he believed would happen, Yuuri blushed and returned the sentiment. It was only a matter of time before they were dating and after a while, living together.

Their first date, as Joe recollects lazily was actually more romantic than he had envisioned. Yuri had asked him to a restaurant on Joe's side of the tracks. He arrived at Joe's boat clad in street clothes, a baggy jacket, boxing tee shirt, and worn jeans. Anyone other than Joe would have been less than impressed by his choice of attire, but after all they had been through together, Joe understood how much effort he had put into this outfit all for him, to make _him_ feel comfortable. This was way better than some fancy tux to Joe. In the fading afternoon sun, Yuri looked like a softer version of himself than Joe had come to expect. His cheeks appeared more rounded and his eyes contained a soft inviting sort of warmth that made Joe want to grip him tight and never let go. Yuri had just been cleared to walk with the assistance of crutches though the pain would be excruciating, he hadn't made Joe aware of this. He carried himself effortlessly and kept his smile permanently affixed. He didn't complain once about the food or the insane lack of flat ground on the way to the restaurant though it must have been hard to walk with his crutches, the only thing he noticed that day was how Joe's eyes lit up when he looked at the sky or the almost unnoticeable way he was casually on guard or how he walked with a protective arm around Yuuri. Joe only saw the sacrifices both physical and mentally Yuuri had made for him. Yuuri may have well thought him a fool if he didn't think Joe would notice how he winced ever so slightly as his feet shifted their weight, how he glanced back at Joe to make sure he didn't notice. If there was only one thing about his partner he couldn't stand, it was how he thought he could shoulder every burden and not ask for help from anyone.

In the two years they had lived together Yuuri had hardly changed, much to the annoyance of Joe who couldn't stand to see his boyfriend suffer in silence. Though he had made quite an effort recently, knowing how much he hurt joe by not telling him. Joe continues to be protective of Yuuri more out of instinct than lack of confidence in his abilities. It had been a long time since Joe actually had a reason to keep fighting day to day battles, he had someone to fight for and dance with and love. There was no other person he would rather come home to, no one who understood him better than Yuuri and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 


End file.
